<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triament - School Dayz by salup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790707">Triament - School Dayz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salup/pseuds/salup'>salup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC, OC Lore - Freeform, OC backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salup/pseuds/salup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to start posting on here again!! Hello 😀</p>
<p>Mainly because Wattpad is broken for some people :((</p>
<p>So here's some Triament lore! Tee hee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triament - School Dayz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning. There were some kids gathered together on the school playground, giggling and playing games together.</p><p>It was mostly girls. They were in their ring, telling each other their crushes. </p><p>Among them was a girl called Jonda. She was a little taller than everyone else and she was always saying that she wanted to be big and strong when she grew up.</p><p>It was her turn to ask someone who their crush was.</p><p>"Cassidy!" she said brightly, pointing at her best friend. </p><p>Cassie gasped indignantly. "Jonnie, why?" she fake pouted. "My crush is a boy from a higher grade."</p><p>"Who? Who?" said a small girl called Eira.</p><p>"His name is.... I don't know," Cassie said, "But his last name is Bacca."</p><p>"Edom?" shrieked Eira. "Ewww!"</p><p>They giggled.</p><p>"Alright, Jonnie. Your turn."</p><p>Jonda smiled. "My crush is.... you!"</p><p>They all fell quiet.</p><p>"You can't like a girl." said Cassie.</p><p>Jonda looked into Cassie's hazel eyes. "Why not?"</p><p>Cassie looked away. "Because YOU'RE a girl, silly."</p><p>Jonda bit her lip. "But I don't like any of the boys here," she said, letting her bangs fall into her face.</p><p>"You have to like someone," said a girl called Mellie.</p><p>"But I like Cassie!" Jonda said, getting a little angry. </p><p>Cassie looked disappointed. "Don't call me that," she said. "You're weird."</p><p>Jonda was hurt by those words. Tears began to well up in her eyes.</p><p>"Cassie--"</p><p>"I'm not your friend anymore!" Cassie said. "My name is Cassidy."</p><p>They all stood up, leaving Jonda behind, though Eira did a second glance. She pressed her lips together and looked worried.</p><p>Jonda felt tears spill down her cheeks. What did it matter if she liked Cassie, Cassidy, whatever? </p><p>"Hey," said a voice.</p><p>She wiped away some tears and looked up.</p><p>There stood a girl who had pretty green eyes despite her Latina and Asian heritage that was written all over her appearance.</p><p>"I'm Garr- Aki." said the girl. </p><p>"I'm Jonda," she replied, keeping her guard up.</p><p>"I heard," said Aki sadly.</p><p>"You heard?"</p><p>Aki nodded. "I heard them be mean to you. They should be more mature, they won't make it to 3rd grade like that."</p><p>"Oh," said Jonda.</p><p>"And I don't even like anybody so why should it matter?"</p><p>Jonda managed a smile. "You're really nice." </p><p>"I have to be," said Aki. "If you're mean then nothing good happens to you."</p><p>"I like your hair!" said Jonda suddenly. </p><p>"I like yours too!" said Aki. "I wish I could have hair like that."</p><p>Jonda genuinely smiled.</p><p>The recess bell rang.</p><p>"I have to go!" said Aki, running off.</p><p>And that was the last time Jonda saw Aki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>